


Wake Up

by Radha_Deville



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Flash Fic, Gen, Outlast: Whistleblower, POV Second Person, Psychological Horror, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radha_Deville/pseuds/Radha_Deville
Summary: Waylon’s thoughts (in <200 words) when he first stumbles across the Groom. Please heed the tags. Will update with artwork.
Relationships: Eddie Gluskin/Waylon Park
Kudos: 7





	Wake Up

He’s staring at you through the dirty, cracked glass of the window. Leering. “We’ve met before, haven’t we? I know I’ve seen your face.” 

You want to say, No. You want to tell him he’s wrong.  
But he isn’t wrong.

He threw himself against the glass, against your little cubicle, as you booted up the Morphogenic Engine’s systems. “Help me,” he begged. “Please!” 

He begged you.

Your fingers poised over the keys, you hesitated. Murkoff, Jeremy Blaire--these were not people you could fuck with. Not overtly. You had already sent the email. What else could you do?

You said nothing then. You say nothing now. Your brain can’t form words, anyway--too busy pumping out terrified, gasping breaths from your overworked lungs.

“Maybe,” he continues, “Just before I woke up.”

What? What does that mean? He was awake when those scientists put him in the Engine, when they shoved those tubes in him. Is Eddie Gluskin someone, SOMETHING else now? 

What did the Engine wake up?  
What did YOU wake up?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Long time writer, first time AO3er here. Thanks for reading my first offering! Please consider checking bytesize.me/RadhaDeville for my art, twitch stream, & more.


End file.
